When dealing with demons
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: Before Inuyasha, before Naraku, and even before the shikon no tama. There was group that were beating baddies and taking names. There target the buddist scroll. But with dog demons and murderous sheep on there tail can they succed...


When dealing with demons…

Chapter 1

The priestess named Kokoro

A girl dressed in Priestess robes stood in triumph. This was her biggest catch ever. A sudden wind blows her red black hair gently; her hazel eyes glow greedy as she looked down at her loot. Soon a pleased smile graces her dark skinned freckled face. "Hahaha" she laughed counting her loot before continuing down the dirt path to the next town.

Fine gold, jewels, and precious silks filled her humble bag to the busting point, and to think the villages gave her all this willingly, will gave or take a few things she stole. She, know to many as Kokoro walked down the path happily today was defiantly going her way. Kokoro was like any priestess as she carried a sword, although no armor she wasn't that serious a demon hunting priestess, and also possessed spiritual powers like all others. It was how she chose to use her powers that made her special.

She could talk her way out of anything. Though she seriously doubted that was a spiritual power. Kokoro contented to walk down the path that lead to the fukai mori (deep forest). The sun was setting, and Kokoro was paying any attention to her surrounding, she was to busy thinking of what to do with her ill gotten loot, that she didn't see the huge spider web right in front of her. "Hun? WAAH!" she shouted fighting with the web.

Unfortunately gathering the attention of it's occupant. "**_Hehehe what have I here?" _**came a voice that filled Kokoro with fear not that she let that demon spider know that. "**_Mmm, priestess my favorite." _**it laughed licking it's fangs. Kokoro sighed annoyed. 'Not this again' she thought then said. "Oh you don't want to eat me." rather flatly like she didn't cared what happened "What! WHY?" asked the spider demon confused should she be scared? "I'm no good, see If you'd had waited til 3rd person you see walked in to the forest, now that person would have been good all fat and juicy. I saw him on my way in, he was walking very slow, I bet he'll be easy prey." She said once more with no interest.

Now if the spider demon was anything it was greedy, the idea of fat human (as there weren't many except nobles those days) was too tempting, it was also reluctant to let it's catch go. "**_Why should I believe you?"_** it croaked. Kokoro shrugged nonchalant. "You could take a chance and eat one scrawny priestess, but while you do you'll be too busy chewing though my tough hind to caught that human walking by, even if he's walking slow it would just take too long." Her words put the spider in a bind, to eat or not eat. "Err maybe I'll just eat you quickly then." It open it's mouth ready to swallow her whole. "Nah" Kokoro said still cool and calm.

"WHAT!" asked the spider confuse. "It will never work." She said simply. Now the spider was at a lost and frustrated. "Oh the hell with it. I'll just eat you any ways." It was ready once more to swallow her whole, and Kokoro was ready to object when…KAZE KIZE! The call came unsuspected as it caught both the priestess and spider demon off guard. "**_WAHHA!"_** screamed the spider as it exploded into a raining mess of goo that rained down on every thing.

Kokoro duck her head away from the mess that's when she caught of her savior. He had very light skin, pointed ears, his white hair sent in a high pony tail. He wore the armor of a noble. He didn't look human, too many things about him just didn't seem right. In his hand was strange sword, it appeared as a fang of some very large animal, it also had a little piece of fluff on the hilt. Kokoro knew one thing right then that was that she wanted that sword. "Wow it worked!" he said looking that the destruction that the sword caused in wonder as was Kokoro. He started to walk over to her.

As he did the strange blade changed. "Oh no, not again." He started to fuss around with the sword finally he gave up on it and sheathed the sword. "Hi" he giggled now in front of her. This sudden movement could Kokoro off guard. Why just a minute ago he was what 200 meters away. Now he was right in front of her. "Waah! How when?" she shout surprised. "Huh. What does that mean" the swordsmen looked at her a minute confused. Then another minute and another… Obviously he didn't get it. Kokoro rolled her eyes 'Great my hero is a moron'. Having calmed down she asked. "How about untying me, there" she looked at him, he looked back at her. She swore she could see him thinking. "Huh…Oh yeah. Just a second…Here goes…_Terra Talons!" _as he said this the web around Kokoro busted, and threw her backwards.

She was waiting to feel the hard sting of the hard ground, but it never came. Inu had caught her. He had the goofiest smile on his face. It took all she had not to laugh, still a giggle came out. "Um…Thank you." She said after a minute climbing back on her feet. Then she got to thinking. 'Maybe just maybe I can get this dimwit to give me that sword hassle free.' She smiled brightly in her mind. "So" she started but he interrupted. "Hey Priestess, where is your village?" he asked still smiling concerned. Kokoro rolled her eyes. 'Just what I need a hero concerned about little old me. Hey I can take care of myself, so what is he so concerned about.'

But she said "Oh me, as you can tell I'm a wandering Priestess. So I have no village to serve." She smiled brightly so brightly in fact she felt her teeth hurt. 'Err, note to self never smile that brightly again.' She thought in the back of her minded. Trying to remember that for further reference. Her hero shook his head. "No, no I can't let you do that alone it's to dangerous." He said then got to thinking. Kokoro groaned inertly, this could take awhile. She looked at him still in thought. She sighed make that a long while.

Finally the much thought about idea was born into words. Kokoro the whole time was debating with herself if to leave him or not, But then the sword came back to mind, so she stayed. "I know I'll go with you since it's on the way." He smiled and giggled. "Whatever." Kokoro said nonchalant as she started to walk off. He giggled and ran after her. "Wait for me." Kokoro turned and once again he was in her face at once. "Wah!" she shouted and would have fallen back if he hadn't caught her again. His arm caught her around the waist.

"I still don't know what that means? By the way I'm Inu." He said again smiling brightly, which in turn hurt Kokoro's stomach. "Yeah…Well at any rate then I'm Kokoro." She said pulling out of his gasp. "Hmm" he replied. The two the set off down the dirt path looking for a camp site, Kokoro sighed this was the beginning of a long, long and possibly painful partnership.

LPK: Yeah it's done finally I have a 1st chapter I can be proud of. This story hit me like a ton of bricks one day. I wrote some of the other chapters no prob, but the first chapter the most important chapter of them all, I couldn't write. I am writing this story backwards so I'll have the next chapter when I can write it. Well just to let you know this will be a three part story, the past the present and the future. Well with that said Please R+R that's Read and review oh and no flames Please, no matter how outlandish the story. Don't resort to hate mail that is not why I write.


End file.
